A Week with the Weasleys
by Gemini Angel
Summary: You're laughing your head off...you're doubled over holding your stomach...it sounds like you've just spent a Week with the Weasleys! Watch as everyone's favorite Wizarding family survives a week of life in the muggle USA.


****

AN: Well, I just this crazy idea for a story. It will take place over the course of a week(hence the name). This chapter is shorter than the rest will be because it takes place only over the course of one night, while the others will run the course of an entire day.

Usual disclaimers apply, please review!

__

Summary: The Weasleys have won $67,000,000 from a lottery. But it's in muggle American currency, so watch as our favorite wizarding family tries to survive life in the muggle world!

Chapter One: Saturday Night; Domino's and "TDs"

"Molly! Molly, come quick!" a deep voice bellowed frazzledly.

Molly Weasley dropped the box she had been carrying on the new couch and ran into the living room.

Arthur Weasley was standing next to the black box that the salesman had called, 'A TD.' His bright red hair was sticking out in numerous directions, the ends singed. 

"This thing isn't working! Why?" he sounded more frustrated than angry, which many people would have found odd, considering the state of his hair. 

Molly sighed. "I don't know, Dear, but…" she trailed off as the doorbell rang.

Wizards back in Britain could have possibly heard the sound of Fred and George pounding down the stairs, eager to answer the door.

"I'll get it!"

"No you won't, I will!"

"Hey, its my turn to answer it!"

"But I'm the one who ordered the food!"

Charlie came into the room and watched amusedly for a moment as the two twins fought over whom would have the honor of answering the door. Whoever was calling on them was becoming impatient, or at least it seemed like it, judging from the number of times the doorbell ding-donged. 

By the twelfth ring, Charlie finally decided to take pity on the doorbell ringer. "Alright, you two! If you can't decide, I'll answer the door!"

Both of the twins began to protest loudly, but Charlie pulled out his wand.

"Petrificus Totalus!" he shouted. 

As the two twins fell motionless to the floor, their older brother stepped over them to answer the door.

A boy holding a large white box and a bag was glaring at him. The word "Domino's" was inscribed on both his hat and his shirt.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Charlie asked confusedly.

The boy shot him an indignant look. "Look, dude, here's your pizza. And oh, don't forget your cheesy bread."

Charlie stared at him. "Pizza…cheesy bread…whaaaaaat?"

The boy groaned and glanced pointedly at his watch. "Dude, its what you ordered. You owe me a twenty. And _don't_ forget the tip."

Charlie just continued to stare, trying to figure out what the heck this kid was talking about.

"Dude, just give me the money! And now, I've got other orders in the car!" the boy's temper was growing shorter by the moment.

Snapping out of his trance, Charlie dug into his pocket and pulled out a handful of knuts. "Here you go," he said, shoving them into the boy's hand and slamming the door.

He turned and walked towards the kitchen, pizza and cheesy bread in hand. He ignored the shouts of the boy, who seemed to have been expecting a healthy tip…but had wound up with the oddest looking coins he had ever seen.

~*~

Ginny slumped against her desk chair and flipped a page in a muggle magazine called _Seventeen_. She didn't know what she had been expecting, but it was pretty cool. Even if there were words and people whom she had never heard of mentioned on nearly every page. 

Not having any clue who the scantily dressed blond named 'Britney Spears' on the page in front of her was, she flipped to yet another page. This one was titled in bold lettering "Give Yourself a New Look in 30 Minutes!" 

Hmmm…this could be fun. After all, she started her new school in two days. She could really use a new look…

~*~

Percy was alone in his room, seated at his desk. 

"Ah, finally, some peace and quiet," he murmured, pulling a book off of the top of the stack that rested next to him on the desk. 

"Princeton University, one of the best schools in the country. Our most recent graduating class had fifteen students who went on to attend Harvard…" the former Head boy read aloud. "Wait, Harvard, what's that?"

Percy shifted through the stack of books until he found what he was looking for. 

"Harvard Law," he read, "produces the finest of lawyers and politicians."

Politicians. That thought struck a nerve.

Suddenly he sat straight up in his chair. "Of course!" he shouted, "The president is a politician! I AM going to Princeton!" 

~*~

"Try that pedal over there," Ron advised his older brother.

Bill took his advice. It was futile. "Geeze, muggles make this car driving thing look so easy."

Ron nodded. "You're bloody right. It was pretty easy with a flying car, though. Hey, why don't we try that pedal?"

~*~

"YES!" Arthur shouted triumphantly. After so many hours of fooling with the TD, he finally got it to work. 

Arthur cheerfully strode into the kitchen, where his wife was unpacking dishes. "Honey, I got it to work."

Molly smiled. "That's great. How…Charlie what on Earth is that?"

Charlie looked up to see his parents staring at him. "I'm not sure," he informed them, placing the white box and the bag on the kitchen table. "Something called Domino's."

Arthur's eyes lit up and he opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by a loud shout.

"Mum! Dad! I'm going to Princeton University! Then I'm going to Harvard, then to Congress, and finally…" Percy stopped to take a breath and his eyes lit up similarly to the way his father's had moments earlier"…to the White House!"

Mrs. Weasley's eyes filled with tears. "Oh! My little baby is going to be president!"

"Mother," a voice called, "Where is my tooth brush?"

The group turned to see Ginny standing in the kitchen doorway, her hair wrapped on top of her head in a towel, her face covered with a green substance, her body covered by a bathrobe, and cucumbers hiding her large eyes.

Everyone stared in shock for a moment, but they were then cut off by a loud banging noise. And in a large family, noises like that were rarely good.

The five Weasleys turned and ran towards the front. Ginny, unable to see due to the cucumbers, tripped over George's petrified body, dragging Percy down with her. By the time they stood up and Percy had cast the counter curse on the twins, the rest of the family was outside.

They were staring at a tree. But not just any tree. A tree with a car sticking out of its trunk. And two redheads caught between the tree and the car. 

'_Oh great_,' was the simultaneous thought produced by the minds of every Weasley but two.

~*~

Bill rubbed his shoulder and groaned, "Well, I'm glad we got out of that one. Driving is a lot more dangerous that I thought it would be."

Ron merely groaned and lifted his head from the table.

Suddenly, Fred spoke up, "Hey! We still have to eat the Domino's!"

Charlie pushed his way through the kitchen and over to the white box. Once everyone had gathered around him, he lifted the lid of the box.

"Ooooooo!"

"Wooooow!"

"Cool!"

"You bloody bet it is!"

"Aaaaaaaah!"

"So, who gets the first slice?" 


End file.
